Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to the foaming of the reaction product of polyisocyanate and active hydrogen-containing compound such as polyol in the presence of Z—HFO-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene blowing agent at high temperature.
Description of the Related Art
EP 2 447 310 discloses the use of 1336mzzm as being 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluorobutene and being applicable as a blowing agent to produce polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams, but having the disadvantage of the foams having high thermal conductivity arising from the above atmospheric pressure boiling point of this compound [0007-0008]. The correct identity of 1336mzzm, which is the same as 1336mzz, is 1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene. The Z-isomer has a boiling point of 33° F. EP′310 overcomes this problem by combining the 1336mzz with 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) as the blowing agent to produce the polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams. The maximum temperature of the raw materials used in the foaming process, which is the foaming temperature is disclosed to be 70° F.) [0051]. The raw materials are the polyol masterbatch and the polyisocyanate, which are commonly referred to as the B-side and A-side compositions (reactants), respectively